


i, warrior

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: She keeps the armour.





	i, warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



Brunnhilde keeps the armour.

She tells herself she’ll chuck it, that she’ll discard it on some nameless planet, leave it up for the taking. If she’s lucky, she thinks, she could sell it—the uniform of the long-defeated Valkyrie? It must be worth something.

Neither ever happen.

It stays hidden, the greyish materials tucked in a corner of her ship. She looks at it, sometimes, after she’s drunk herself to oblivion. It’s here, only here, where she dares admit the truth.

She keeps it not for loyalty to the throne, but as a reminder.

_She was not saved for nothing._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] i, warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526507) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
